Purple Eyes Innovation
by Taraka Dasmascus
Summary: [a rewrite] The story of a loyal Servant and the dedication to her dark Mistress. [JhudoraOC][FemaleFemale]


**Purple Eyes**; _Innocation_ is a re-write of a story I did a while ago.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters except 'Silent'. Noah is indeed my pet, and I do own a Dragian Kougra her personality may be mine, but her species and other attributes belong to neopets.  
**Warning**: I've left my full user and full pet name's unknown for the fact I do not wish to hear from you on neopets. My story is mature and may not be advisable for younger audiences because it contains female/female romance. I do not make the rules, but I will not take any chances in getting my account frozen because your parents found you reading something they disagree on. I shall defend myself with the female/female by raising the point that there are no male faeries (that I've noticed).

I shall leave you to enjoy the story now.

* * *

The purple mist of the dark clouds swirled around the body of a kneeling servant. Her head bowed silently, her hair a mess of blue bangs, cut short to fall just over her elfish ears. She was clad in leather, belts, buckles, chains, spikes and the like; combat boots adorned her feet, and sleek leather gloves her hands. A black scarf about her neck danced in the eerie wind. A cross hung around her neck, just seen under the scarf. She was kneeling in servitude before the looming shadow of her dark master; or mistress to be more clear.

The demonic wings at the back of mistress twitched, in her hands she inspected the plushie she had asked for. "Very good..." she spoke the words with a grin, eyes falling to the woman before almost seeming happy. "Yes, you have done well. I did not expect to get this one." The item vanished from her fingers, presumably to her treasure stash. "Stand, and come here 'Silent'." The dark faerie spoke with voice that would run shivers of fear down the backs of pets- but this woman was flattered by her mistress comments. Jhudora was in a good mood it seemed, and she had placed her in it. The one nicked named Silent stood; a nick name given to her by her wordless acceptance to do what was asked of her, and never spoke a word unless directly asked a question. Silent came to stand short of her mistress, head bowed respectfully in silence.

"I have a little gift for you, and you'll like this one." the words where softly spoke, and silent became curious, but did not allow her inquisitive thoughts to show. She felt the faerie move closer, felt her presence, and seen the folds of her purple-green dress as they brushed against the front of her body. Silent's breath caught in her throat as clawed fingers drew away her scarf from her neck. She stood, not daring to move as the Dark Faerie slipped her arms around Silent's waist, fastening the scarf about her middle. Silent dared herself to breath, not wishing to faint and make a fool of herself; the scent of her mistress filled her senses at that moment. Never before having had they been this close- the scent was always fainter, but here it was, strong powerful and dark. The smell was not fruity or flowery, but a mixed scent of dark magic, poison and musk. The scent enchanted her, and she allowed her self to breathe it in slowly, not wishing to show her mistress what she was actually doing. But, her breath halted when those green nails brushed over her cheek and she repressed a shiver, but not from fear.

A soft click echoed around cloud made room, and Silent became aware of a cold metal around her neck, and the soft clang of a chain. Jhudora's fingers lifted her head out of its bow, and she met her purple eyes to that of the dark faeries own purple eyes. "Who do you serve?" the voice was soft, but the evil tones lingered.  
"My one and only mistress." Silent's voice was a musical treat to the ears, Jhudora would never tell her such; but once and awhile the dark faerie liked to draw the voice out of her servant just to feel the flicker of a tingle it caused. Jhudroa could but no name on the effect, she didn't want too; all she wanted to know was that it was enjoyable; and it was hers alone to hear.  
"Why do you serve me...?" she cleaned closer, her lips hovering by Silent's ear. Jhudora felt a shiver travel threw her servants body when she exhaled; she paused, doing it again to witness the same affect. She drew her head back a fragment to lock her eye onto that of her servant, finding her eyes wide slightly. But the emotion vanished, and her loyal servant went impassive again.  
"Only the powerful can control the powerful." the voice, its tone dark and slightly sensual. Jhudora repressed the shiver that crawled down her own back, and she was surprised at her bodies own response. It was new, and she liked it; a lot.  
"You are completely mine..." Jhudroa let her words linger in the air between them like a spider's web. Strong, and yet so light they that the air used to voice them was a brush of a feather over the sensitive ears of the Servant. "Soul, mind, and body." the sensual voice caused another tingle to curl around inside Jhudora she didn't suppress it, she wondered on it. 'This effect could be strong, with the right attention, I could harness that feeling, perhaps use it to make me stronger...'

Her inner thoughts whirled around as she lifted a hand to the cheek of her servant and using the chain she had placed on Silent, she tugged the woman's body flush to her own. "…Delectable." Jhudora whispered, not fully aware she had not just thought it. She felt warmth spread into the face of the woman she held, she turned her head, pressing her icy cheek against the warmed one of her servant. "How is this done..." Jhudora spoke aloud to herself as she placed her hands on the waist of her servant; she paused before slipping her arms completely around the waist and nodding at how the fit was perfect. Silent fit against her body like a glove.

Her demonic wings flared open, and folded down, creating a shield about them. "You may touch me." Jhudora's voice was a whisper with a tone Silent had not heard before. She lifted her hands slowly, and placed them, on her mistress hips. Waiting, and nothing happening she slipped her arms around her back, and waited again. She could feel Jhudroa's slowly breaths against her neck; feel her chest pushing against hers with each breath. Feel the swell of the dark faeries breasts against hers. "What is this called?" Jhudora asked suddenly, her breath like fire and ice down the neck of her servant.  
"An embrace..." Silent replied after a moment, not daring to refer to as a hug; Jhudora did not hug... Or did she? They where defiantly embracing, or perhaps just touching with force behind it.  
"An embrace..." Jhudora repeated, rolling the world around on her tongue, as if it was a new concept. "I like it."

Jhudora was content, not sure exactly why she felt at ease, but it was short lived. She felt the familiar swirl of the lighter race approaching; more then one. She pulled away from her servant, a grin on her lips as she placed a hand to her cheek. There were no words between them; none where required as Jhudora stepped away and reclined into her throne. A gestured motioned Silent to the shadows, she slipped into them easily, and waited. In the silence that followed Silent reviewed the last few minutes; Jhudora did not know what love was. She knew of the word, associating it to light and good and having avoided it. Silent knew else wise; love was not just for the good at heart.

Silent's attention turned to the entrance as the large doors where pulled open. The glow off the wings of a lower fire faerie made her roll her eyes. But, never one to under estimate an enemy she kept her eyes on the fiery faerie. Wearing the usual orange dress, the fire faerie nodded her head to Jhudora, and kept her eyes wisely to the floor. Apparently she was nerves; it might just save her. "Lady Jhudora..." The faerie paused, wondering if that was how one addressed the evil faerie. The younger eyes lifted to catch sight of the annoyed look on her face.  
"Get on with it, before I set my hounds on you." The blood drained from the younger faerie's face and she gulped, eyes looking around to the shadows as she continued. "Her majesty, queen Floya, Is inviting all the faerie's to a celebration... The invitation is good for two; but it is optional to go..." The faerie whispered meekly, keeping her eyes to floor; she had lost to bet on who was to tell the dark faerie about the festival. Floya knowing Jhudora would be upset worse if she wasn't told, then how upset she might get at being asked to go.

"If that is all; return to your queen and tell her I shall consider her invitation..." Jhudora's voice was once again icy, and evil; the younger faerie gulped. "Silent; show our guest out of my cloud..." she paused, "…Safely." She grinned at the fire faerie who shivered; who squeaked out loud in fright when the servant appeared from the shadows at her side.  
"Yes mistress." With a lowered head, the blue haired servant bowed low to her master, and turned, placing her hand gingerly on the faerie's arm and lead her from the room.

Silent was immune to the nervous chatter of the faerie who tried to talk to her- she nodded and replied back civilly; but her thoughts were elsewhere's. Jhudora never cared if anybody got 'out of her cloud safely.' Another thing was picking at her brain, why Jhudora had involved her at all; Jhudora only used others so she would never be caught in her evil deeds; it was a sad fact, but true. She lead the faerie safely to the edge of the cloud, bid her good bye; rather surprised when the faerie gripped her hands. Those doe brown eyes of the faerie looked into her purple depths, and she spoke softly. "Be careful... you are not like her other servants. You are not native to Neo, or the faerie world..." Her words slid off Silent like water off stone.  
"Jhudora will not hurt me." She spoke it softly, her purple eyes flashing, daring the other to contradict her. She tore her hands away, hissing slightly and flashing fangs that made the faerie jump backwards, and was clearly startled.  
"You know nothing of me. Now leave; before I call my own beast after you."

Silent watched happily as the faerie flew off back to the entrance of faerie land. Turning, she made her way back into the swirling mist and dark purple clouds.


End file.
